svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Ovanlig passagerare
Av Nelson S. Bond Besättningen på den brittiska ubåten förstod genast att det var något egendomligt med mannen som de fann drivande på en flotte, men det dröjde innan de kom underfund med rätta sammanhanget. TAGEN EDER I AKT! Ångren edra synder och gören bättring, säger jag eder, och ve den som icke vill lyssna till min varning! Ty sannerligen säger jag eder, att domedagen nalkas, då för edra synders och eder orättfärdighets skull I skolen bliva straffade med deras eld och svärd, vilkas vrede får jorden att darra, ja, havet självt att brinna! MAN KÖRDE UT OSS från Alexandria när Rommel ryckte fram förbi Mersa Matruh och vidare längs den långa, sandiga vägen till Cair. Det gick illa kvickt att köra ut oss. Amiralitetet förklarade att det enda vi kunde göra var att hålla oss dolda i hamnar där vi var i säkerhet tills händelserna utvisade huruvida Montgomerys plan att göra helt om och försöka hålla stånd vid en plats på kartan som hette El Alamein var god strategi, eller — vilket man allmänt befarade — en rent desperat handling. Skepparen var rasande över att behöva ta till reträtten. När jag räckte honom ordern, grymtade han något och bet hårt i pipskaftet. Han stor inte ens, vilket bara visar hur djupt det hade gått honom till sinnes. Skepparen är lärd. Han kan svära flytande på sex olika språk över rena bagateller. Denna gång hade det gått för långt. Han ruskade helt enkelt på hu- vudet. — Utmärkt, Sparks. Fortsätt! sa han. Sedan vände han sig om och skyndade bort. I skydd av den becksvarta egyptiska natten smög sig "Grampus" ut till havs för att gömma sig någonstans. Det var mörkt som i en kolkällare i västra hamnen; till och med fyren på Raset-Tin var släckt. Men det fanns fullt med ljud i mörkret. Ljudet från Medelhavets vågor som oupphörligt slog mot Pharos' klippor ... de gälla, vemodiga tonerna från en båtsmans visselpipa medan västanvinden susade ... svaga brottstycken av röster från skepp som likt vandrande vålnader skymtade förbi oss i mörkret. Dystra ljud och vreda ljud. De evakuerande skeppen tog motvilligt farväl av en hamn som bara några månader tidigare hade varit Storbritanniens största bas på Nordafrikas kust. — Vi ska först ut, upplyste skepparen oss om. Flottan behöver varenda ubåt. Särskilt om tyskarna tar Alex. — Han såg fundersamt upp mot himlen. — Vi ska bemanna kanonerna på däck, tillade han. Det kan hända något. Det gjorde det emellertid inte. Under hela operationen förlorade vi inte ett enda fartyg, inte en enda man, genom fiendens aktioner. Det var underligt, eftersom vi satt som sillar i en tunna för deras störtbombare. Vi var alltför inpackade i flaskhalsen för att kunna erbjuda effektivt motstånd, och många av fartygen var i bedrövligt skick. Det var även fallet med "Grampus", som hade gått in för allmän översyn och reparationer men nu fick order att gå ut till havs när arbetet knappt var halvfärdigt. Fast när allt kommer omkring var det kanske inte så konstigt. Tyskarna var övermodiga på den tiden, vilket de nog var i sin fulla rätt att vara. Vår räddning kom emellertid att ligga just i deras övermod. Att de inte bombade oss när vi flydde berodde nog helt enkelt, på att de skulle ta Alexandria vilken dag som helst, och de ville inte att örlogs- hamnen skulle vara sönderbombad när den föll i deras händer. Vi klarade i varje fall vågbrytaren utan det minsta besvär och så bar det iväg. Vi fick inte veta vart vi skulle, men eftersom kursen var rakt nordostlig, begrep alla ombord att vi skulle till Larnaca. Cypern låg bara trehundra sjömil därifrån, och det borde vi teoretiskt sett ha klarat av i en handvändning på ett dygn, men det var ingen som var så blåögd att han trodde det skulle gå så fort i verkligheten. För det första svävade vi i ständig fara att råka ut för fientliga flygplan eller fientliga fartyg. Vidare varnade den fallande barometern för dåligt väder i vår kurs. För att göra det hela etter värre började våra nödtorftigt hoplappade maskiner hosta och hacka innan vi ens hade hunnit helt förbi Pharos. Gamle Rory, vår kock, gillade inte heller sakernas tillstånd, och det sa han också när jag — sedan vi äntligen lyckligt och väl hade kommit ut till havs — rök på honom i kabyssen. — Det var hemskt, det här, brummade den gamle skotten. Det är inte rätt om flottan flyr sin väg utan att försöka slåss. Det är — han rynkade pannan och sökte efter ordet — ovärdigt! Jag grinade upp mig. — Kanske inte, Rory, men det är mycket vettigare, sa jag. Som Shakespeare säger i "Det förlorade paradiset" — "den stridsman som ger vika lever till en annan kamp". — Den store skalden, protesterade gamle Rory vilt, har inte skrivit "Det förlorade paradiset". Det var den store John Milton. Förresten lyder inte heller versen så som du sa, din okunnige yankee där! Jag småskrattade. — Jag har sagt dig tusen gånger, Rory, att jag inte är amerikan. Jag är brittisk undersåte, född i gamla kära Fogville-on-Thames. — Din lögnare, brusade gamle Rory upp. Du talar rena amerikanskan. — Det är för att jag har vuxit upp i Brooklyn. — Jaså? New York sa du innan. — En förstad till Brooklyn. Du måste se Flatbush en dag, Rory. Ett trevligt ställe. Du skulle höra publiken på Ebbets Field på Mors dag skrika "Ut med domaren, ut med den jäveln" ... — Jäveln! flämtade Rory chockerad. Med kvinnor närvarande? Det är oanständigt. Jag skäms över dig, Jake Levine! Han såg dyster ut när jag läppjade på teet. — Det här är för illa. I hamnen hade vi i alla fall kustbatterierna och vi kunde försvara oss. Men det passade inte högdjuren. Nej! Så här stävar vi fram mitt i det fördömda Medelhavet och bara sitter och väntar på Gud vete vad vi råkar ut för. Det är ett under att vi inte har blivit anfallna än. Det :är vad det är. — Lugna dig, Rory, skrattade jag, och tänk på magsåret. Detta är rätt så säkra farvatten. Jag sätter fem shilling på att vi inte ens får se fienden, långt mindre ... Hjälp! VILKEN PROFET JAG VAR! Min förutsägelse avbröts av ett rop av bestörtning när det omisskänneliga braket från en av däckskanonerna genljöd i hela båten. "Grampus" ryckte till och skakade. Jag skållade mig på händerna med teet. Överallt hördes upprörda röster som drunk-, nade i oljudet från larmsignalerna ombord, — Det slår vi vad om! skrek gamle Rory som försökte göra sig hörd. Jag tog mig ut ur kabyssen och rusade mot radiohytten. Jag trängde mig fram genom korridoren mellan kanonservisen som kom springande ner från däck för att inta sina platser inuti ubåten. Jag ryckte Bob Enslow i armen. — Flygplan? — Smockfullt av dem! Jag kunde nu höra deras motorer. Det surrade som när man har rivit ner ett getingbo. Tyskarna hade inte velat göra kål på oss i hamnen utan väntade bara på att vi skulle komma ut på öppna havet. Att höra skep- paren tala lugnt och korthugget fick det på något konstigt vis att kännas bättre. — Lystring! Gör klart att dyka! Ventilerna öppnades och väsandet från luft som rusade ut blandades med det gurglande ljudet av vattnet som strömmade in i ballasttankarna. Vi vände nosen mot botten. Jag kom in i min hytt och gick ostadigt fram till instrumentbrädan. Walt Roberts, båtens alltiallo, var där. Han såg upp. — Är du allright, Jake? — Jadå, sa jag. Du själv? — I högform. Sedan fortsatte han: — Vi är under ytan. Jag nickade. — Ja. Vi är i säkerhet nu, såvida inte några av de där har sjunkbomber. — Just det, sa Walt. Men det har de kanske inte den här gången. — Antagligen inte, beslöt jag mig för att säga. Det måste vara en landbaserad eskader från Bardia. Jag slår vad om att det inte är en i hela högen som har en sjunkbomb ... Det vill säga, jag skulle just säga det. Jag undrar om jag någonsin hann säga det färdigt. Plötsligt hördes nämligen en dov explosion. "Grampus" kastades åt sidan som om den hade fått ett slag av en jättelik knytnäve. Sedan sparkade den liksom bakut och for i väg som en rocka som försöker skaka av sig kroken. Återigen ljöd den öronbedövande skrällen och samtidigt blossade belysningen upp och skar i ögonen för att sedan slockna. En häftig, stickande känsla av lössläppt elektricitet genomilade mig och musklerna låste sig. "Grampus" fick slagsida och golvet liksom rycktes undan mig. Jag for över det sluttande däcket med huvudet före rakt mot skottet. Sedan minns jag ingenting ... Domaren visslade. Jag rusade upp. Jag var ursinnig liksom alla de andra på läktaren. — Hur ser du? vrålade jag. Den bollen var en kilometer därifrån! Jag plockade upp kudden jag satt på och kastade eden mot planen. Någon lade handen på min axel och en ordningsvakt såg ilsket på mig. — Ni därl Nu kommer ni med här! — Släpp mig! sa jag och kämpade för att slita mig loss. Någon — en vän till mig bland publiken — ropade på avstånd: — Jake! Är du all right, Jake? — Släpp mig! fräste jag. Det här är ett fritt land. Släpp mig innan jag ... Greppet om min axel hårdnade. Rösten kom närmare och närmare. — Jake! Är du allright, Jake? Ebbets Field- försvann. Dess soldränkta läktare förvandlades till den dunkla, fuktdrypande interiören i "Grampus". Handen och rösten tillhörde Walt Roberts. — Jake ... — Det räcker, sa jag. Jag är okay, Walt. — Jag reste försiktigt på huvudet. — Tack, kompis. Du räddade mig just från tio dollar eller tio dagar. — Va? — Förlåt, sa jag. Var är vi? — På botten. Sjunkbomben har ställt till med något, jag vet inte riktigt vad det är. Som väl är är det inte så djupt här. — Fint, sa jag. Underbart! Jag var alldeles torr i munnen av rädsla, men jag ville inte låta honom få reda på det. — Om vi skulle simma, skulle det inte vara långt kvar. Tar vi in vatten? — Nej, det verkar inte så. — Men vad är det för fel på batterierna? Varför är det inget ljus? — Jag har ingen aning, sa Roberts. — Nå, låt oss se efter, föreslog jag. Vi trevade oss fram genom båten och mötte andra som också gjorde det. Det låg spänning i luften men ingen panik. Men tro för allt i världen bara inte att man inte höll styvt på disciplinen eftersom vi fick göra vad vi ville. Skepparen hade nämligen lika mycket förnuft som galongir. Han förstod hur alla måste känna det, och vi fick lov att tillfredsställa vår nyfikenhet så länge som ingen gick i vägen för maskinisterna. Man hade satt på reservbelysningen i maskinrummet, där en svettande grupp slavade över motorerna. Förste maskinisten var inte bekymrad, snarare alldeles förbryllad. — Det är en fullständig gåta för mig, hörde jag honom säga till skepparen. -- Det är inte bara den skåda explosionen har gjort eller strömavbrottet. Det är som om man hade tagit hela anläggningen och miss- , handlat den ända till oigenkännlighet. — Det var just så det kändes, muttrade skepparen. Båten vred och vände på sig som en ål. — Ja, kapten. Borstarna är en enda klump. Och ledningstrådarna Mannen skakade på huvudet. — Men kan ni laga det? — Jag tror det. Ja, det är jag säker på. — Utmärkt. Fortsätt! Skepparen vände sig lugnt om mot oss andra. — Ni hörde vad han sa, pojkar. Nu vet ni lika mycket som vi. Nu återvänder var och en till sin post och så låter vi männen här få arbeta. Det gjorde vi, och så var det med den saken. Efter ett tag .tändes ljuset sakta igen. Vi fortsatte att vänta och hoppas och så hördes hur dieselmotorerna tvekande brummade i gång. Sedan kom bultandet från en roterande axel och i högtalarna sa skepparen: — Lystring. Allt är i sin ordning. Vi tar upp henne nu. FULLT DAGSLJUS RÅDDE när "Grampus" steg upp till ytan, sedan vi väl hade förvissat oss om att fienden inte var i närheten. Strikt radiotystnad rådde naturligtvis, men skepparen som hoppades få ett vänskapligt fartyg i sikte befallde mig att hämta flaggorna och komma upp på däck med honom. Den friska luften kändes behaglig att inandas och solskenet var också härligt. Men vi hade liksom kommit ifrån de andra fartygen i konvojen. Så långt blicken nådde var horisonten en obruten linje. Inte en prick på vattnet. Jo, det fanns en prick. Skepparen fick syn på den innan det var någon av oss som riktade in fältkikaren på den svarta fläcken som guppade upp och ner. Han mumlade fundersamt något. — En man, på en flotte eller en mast. Kanske en överlevande. Något av fartygen hade väl inte samma tur som vi. — Han suckade. — Styr ditåt. Vi ska plocka upp honom. Andrestyrmannen gjorde honnör och försvann under däck. Några minuter senare drejade vi bi inom hörhåll för den skeppsbrutne. Nu kommer jag till det konstiga. Det hade väl varit att vänta att denne överlevande skulle ha blivit utom sig av glädje över att se oss. Skulle han inte ha ropat och skrikit på oss? Men inte den fånen! Det dröjde innan han ens fick syn på oss. Eller, om han nu hade sett oss, låtsades han i det allra längsta att han inte hade gjort det. Han svarade inte när vi ropade, fastän vi måste ha varit inom hörhåll. — Döv? sa skepparen för sig själv. — Det är möjligt, svarade andrestyrman. Men han måste se oss. Att han inte ropar på hjälp. — Dövstum? föreslog skepparen. — Eller tokig, insköt jag. Just i det ögonblicket fick nämligen mannen obestridligen syn på oss. Han reste sig upp från sin obekväma nedhukade ställning, men i stället för att vifta med armarna eller med de trasiga paltor han var iförd, utstötte den idioten ett förfärat hest skri, hoppade av sin gamla skrangliga flotte och började simma bort från oss så fort som hans magra armar kunde föra honom. Skepparen muttrade något. Det hade gått upp ett ljus för honom. — Aha, nu förstår jag! En fiende. Mycket bra! Ta ombord honom! Det gjorde vi, men det var nödvändigt att slå honom medvetslös för att göra det. Ett par av sjömännen gav sig ut i vågorna efter honom. Att fiska upp honom var som att brottas med en barracuda. Han sparkade och klöste omkring sig och rev närapå ut ena ögat på Bill Owen. Detta gjorde Bill förbaskad, och bäst som hans kamrat låg där och slogs med karlen smög sig Bill på honom bakifrån och klippte till honom i nacken. "Grampus" hade fått en passagerare. NÄR JAG en stund senare berättade om bråket för Walt, ringde skepparen på mig. — Levine?' Vill ni komma hit. Jag fann honom stå och vänta på mig utanför den hytt där vår passagerare hade blivit inlåst. Han tog pipan ur munnen och såg fundersamt på mig. — Levine, ni är jude, eller hur? — Ja, kapten. — Ortodox? — Nej, kapten, sa jag. Min far och mor är det, men jag ... — Strunt i det, sa han. Hör här! Han nickade åt dörren till. Därinifrån hördes något. Vår passagerare talade för sig själv i falsett, ett gnällande som steg och sjönk. Stavelser gick då och då att urskilja. Jag började uppsnappa ett ord här och där och enstaka fraser. — Det är ju hebreiska, utbrast jag. — Det var väl det jag tänkte, sa skepparen. Kan ni tala det? — Jag förstår det, sa jag. I varje fall det mesta. Jag talar jiddisch bättre. — Gott! sa skepparen. Kom här då. Han förde in mig i hytten men höll sig själv i bakgrunden. För första gången fick jag mig en rejäl titt på vår motsträvige passagerare. Han var en konstig prick. Mager, hetsig och lidelsefull med stora glödande ögon som fick mig att känna mig alldeles mindervärdig när han tittade på mig. Det fanns ingen fruktan eller avsky i blicken, det var någonting annat. Jag kan inte riktigt beskriva det. Kanske ett slags — tja, bävan. Det är väl det mest adekvata ordet. Man fick en känsla av att det skulle hända något riktigt otrevligt om man inte såg upp. Hans hår gick i samma stil. Det var kolsvart. Han bar ett rufsigt skägg som snarare framhävde hans tunna läppar och markerade drag än dolde dem. Han såg febrig ut, nästan som om han hade lungsot. Näsan var insjunken. Han påminde mig om någon som jag en gång hade sett någonstans, men jag kunde inte erinra mig vem, var eller när det i så fall skulle ha varit. Hans klagosång tystnade tvärt när vi gick in i rummet och han kröp ihop förskrämt men ändå trotsigt. Han var som ett djur i en fälla, tänkte jag. — Säg något till honom, Jake, sa skepparen. — Hej, kompis, sa jag. — På hebreiska. — Åh! sa jag och försökte mig på det. Det var besvärligt, eftersom jag hade glömt bort en hel del. — Var hälsad! sa jag. Jag heter Levine, Jacob Levine. Förstår ni vad jag, säger? Om han gjorde det? Hans lidelsefulla ansikte sken upp och han hävde ur sig en ström av ord. — Vad är det han säger? frågade skepparen. — Alltför mycket, klagade jag. Det går för fort, sa jag på hebreiska. Ni måste tala långsammare. Han skruvade ner farten åtskilligt, och när han talade i lugnare tempo började jag förstå vad han menade. Han förklarade att han var en ödmjuk man och att vi var de mäktiga som han fruktade. Han var en alltför saktmodig stackars dödlig för att ha gjort sig förtjänt av vår vrede. Han kysste våra fötter och bad att få bli frigiven. Om vi gav honom fri skulle han för all framtid prisa oss. — Nå? undrade skepparen. — Han pratar strunt, sa jag. Han är livrädd. — Vad heter han? Jag vidarebefordrade denna fråga och fick till svar en massa fruktansvärda sammansättningar. Det var en sådan där gammaldags konstig en med sitt stamträd, så och så, son till den och den, son till någon annan och så vidare i all oändlighet. När jag försökte översätta det för skepparen ryckte han på axlarna. — Säg honom att vi helt enkelt ska kalla honom för Johnny. Varifrån kommer han? Var han på ett av de evakuerade fartygen? — Nej, han hade varit ombord på ett handelsfartyg. — Hade hans skepp sänkts under räden förra natten? — Räd? Han hade inte varit med om någon räd, varken förra natten eller tidigare. Han var en ödmjuk man, ovärdig vår uppmärksamhet. Hans högsta önskan var att få bli fri ... Men varifrån kom han då? Vilket skepp hade han varit på, och var- ifrån hade det seglat? Vilken destination hade det haft? Jag vidarebefordrade hans svar till skepparen. — Hans skepp var "Warrior King", Tarsis, på väg från Jafo lastat med salt, vin och linne. — Jafo? — Skepparen rynkade pannan. — Det skulle väl vara Jaffa i Palestina. Men Tarsis? Han kanske menar Tarsus i Turkiet? Men det är inte en hamnstad. Alltnog, det spelar ingen roll. Hur länge har han drivit omkring på den där flotten? —Tre dagar, fick jag veta av vår passagerare. — Då blev han alltså inte skeppsbruten i går kväll. Fungerar er radio, Sparks? — Ärligt talat vet jag det inte. Allt hände så plötsligt och vi har inte haft något att sända ... — Ja, det vet jag. Försök få den att fungera och anropa Larnaca för upplysningar om — hur var det nu? — "Warrior King". Om den är registrerad hos ett allierat eller neutralt företag, är tydligen den här kraken ofarlig. — Ja, kapten, sa jag. Ska ske, kapten. — Jaha, och innan ni går, säg till honom att han inte har något att frukta. Vi tänker inte äta upp honom. Skepparen småskrattade. JAG ÖVERSATTE. Följden blev, ja, minst sagt förvånande! Den skäggprydde karlen blev alldeles salig och rusade upp från golvet och kastade sig för fötterna på skepparen. Han böjde ner huvudet och jollrade som om kaptenen stod på en piedestal eller någonting. Den bestörte skepparen ryggade generat tillbaka. — Hör nu, gamle gosse. Ni behöver inte vara så förbaskat ... se er för! Se upp! Aj, aj! Han såg irriterat på högra handen som blödde från ett långt styggt gapande sår. När han drog sig undan från Johnny hade han rivit upp hela handen på ett spikhuvud. Han tryckte sin näsduk möt såret och svor. — Lås in honom igen, Sparks. Jag måste till doktorn med det här. Skynda på! Han gick sin väg. — Se! sa jag ilsket till Johnny. Ser ni vad ni har ställt till med? Jag hade väntat mig en störtflod av ursäkter och självförebråelser, men jag misstog mig. Johnny bara stod där blek i hela ansiktet. Han såg rädd och dyster ut. Han viskade klagande: — Ja . Jag vet det. Jag vet det ... JAG GICK till radiohytten och värmde upp rören. Allt verkade vara i sin ordning vid första anblicken och jag vred på rattarna för att se vem som sa vad på vilka våglängder. Det hände ingenting. Jag plockade fram mina verktyg och började leta efter felet. Jag hittade ett löst lödställe och en kondensator som inte riktigt fungerade. jag fixade detta och försökte igen. Ingenting hände. Jag prövade sändaren. Den tycktes fungera. Jag sände och lyssnade i mottagaren för att på en gång kontrollera båda apparaterna. Det var ingenting på tok där. Jag tog nu fram ritningarna och undersökte hela anläggningen från antennen och nedåt för att göra alla mindre reparationer som syntes nödvändiga. Sedan försökte jag en gång till. Det lyckades inte. Jag gick bort till skepparen. -- Jag kan inte förstå det, sa jag. Om jag inte hörde någonting alls, skulle det tyda på att det var något fel på apparaten. Men jag får inte störningar, alltså måste mottagaren fungera. Jag kan emellertid inte få in en enda station på någon våglängd. Skepparen tog saken ovanligt lugnt. — Bry er inte om det, Sparks, sa han. Det är nog något rätt ovanligt som beror på att vi dök så fort. Fortsätt bara med arbetet. — Men jag kan inte få kontakt med Larnaco. — Det gör detsamma. Vi är där i morgon. Vi ska göra våra förfrågningar när vi är framme. Ni ska förresten äta med mig i kväll. Jag svalde häftigt. — Jag? Skepparen åstadkom ett leende. — Ja. Johnny är min gäst och jag vill att ni ska vara tolk. Vill ni det? — Ja, kapten, sa jag. — Här kommer Johnny nu. Jag bad andrestyrmannen hämta honom. Vi — herregud, vad var det där för något? "Det där" var en rad dunsar utanför dörren som följdes av ett vrål av smärta och stönanden. Vi rusade ut i en handvändning. Andrestyrman låg nedanför trappan till kajutan och stönade. Hans vänstra ben var egendomligt dubbelvikt under honom. Johnny som stod lutad över honom vred händerna och jämrade sig och gjorde vilda självförebråelser. — Det var min skuld. Det var jag som gjorde det. Det var jag som gjorde det. — Langdon! ropade skepparen. Vad har hänt? Han svarade mellan av smärta sammanbitna händer. — Jag vet ... inte, kapten. Jag snubblade visst på nedersta trappsteget. Det är benet. Knuffade han till er? frågade jag upprört. — Nej. Naturligtvis inte. Det var en ren olyckshändelse. Men Johnny fortsatte att jämra sig alldeles över sig given. — Det var mitt fel, skrek han om och om igen. Jag gjorde det. Jag ... FRÅN OCH MED NU är det som hände fullständigt oförklarligt. De enda jag kan göra är att återge det. Tro det om ni vill. Det är besynnerilgt. Det är vansinnigt. Det är omöjligt. Men ... Vi var framme vid Cypern på morgonen. Jag uttrycker mig med avsikt på detta sätt. Skepparen hade sagt att vi skulle nå Larnaca på mor- gonen, men det gjorde vi inte. Vi nådde den plats där Larnaca skulle ha legat. Och det fanns inte där! Låter det konstigt? Vi kunde inte heller förstå det. Det var en vacker morgon med strålande sol. När vi gled in i den runda hamnen vilken borde ha varit fullpackad med evakuerade skepp, vilken borde ha varit en brittisk örlogshamn med alla befästningsanläggningar där det rådde full brådska, stirrade vi på en smal strandremsa kantad med några förfallna fiskarkojor utan att kunna tro våra ögon. Vi var fyra man uppe på däck — skepparen, tredjestyrmannen, Johnny och jag. När vi stirrade på denna tomma bassäng, skrek tredjestyrman klentroget: — Men ... det måste vara något på tok. Jag kan inte ha tagit miste, kapten! Skepparen tog sextanten från tredjestyrman. Han ställde ytterst omsorgsfullt in den efter den bländande solen. Sedan stod han där ett bra tag och bet sig i läppen. Han fick ett frånvarande uttryck i ansiktet. Graves? sa han till sist. — Ja, kapten. Ändra kursen. Vi ska till fastlandet. — Ja, kapten. Ska ske, kapten. Styrman försvann under däck påtagligt lättad över att han hade besparats obehag. — Är vi mycket långt från Larnaca? sa jag osäkert. — Jag vet inte, Sparks, fick skepparen fram med egendomlig röst. Det kanske ni kan tala om för mig. Vilket är längst, en miljon kilometer eller en miljon år? — Jag förstår tyvärr inte. — Nej, sa han långsamt. Det gör inte jag heller. — Men ni sa nånting om fastlandet? — Ja. Vi ska släppa av vår passagerare där han hör hemma, även om vi inte kan uträtta något annat. — Hur lång tid tar det? Ett par timmar? — Jag önskar vid Gud att det gjorde det, sa skepparen lågmält, men jag är rädd för att det inte kommer att göra det. När tog vi ombord Johnny? — Det var ju i går morse. — Just det, suckade skepparen. Då tar det oss två dygn att komma till fastlandet. Uppriktigt sagt trodde jag att skepparen hade blivit rubbad. Det libanesiska fastlandet är inte mer än fem timmars färd från ön Cypern. Men kaptenen fick rätt! Det tog oss hela två nervpåfrestande dygn att nå en kust som vi med• lätthet borde ha kommit fram till före solnedgången. Först stoppade maskinerna. När förste maskinisten väl hade fått dem att fungera igen, gick det på tok med strömförsörjningen. Generatorerna fräste och sprutade gnistor som fyrverkeripjäser utan någon synbar anledning. När vi hade reparerat dem, började det droppa misstänkt från ett av skotten och vi blev tvungna att dreja bi för att lappa ihop en del ställen innan läckan blev värre. Det var de största svårigheterna. Det hände fler missöden än jag här kan räkna upp. En av maskinisterna som höll på att laga de skadade motorerna blev av med halva fingret. En av smörjorna fick feber. Malaria mitt i ett inhav! Sedan måste något som gamle Rory hade vispat ihop till en rätt ha varit skämt, för nästa morgon blev halva besättningen grön i ansiktet och började kasta upp överallt. Ja, det var en trevlig resa! "Grampus" tycktes ha blivit verkligt otursförföljd. För min del fortsatte jag att ha tur med mig frånsett att vår passagerare, som till sist hade återhämtat sig från den första förskräckelsen, i ett kör frågade om allting. Han ansatte mig med frågor från morgon till kväll. Vad var det här för ett fartyg vi reste med, ville han veta, detta underbara fartyg söm alltefter våra önskningar färdades ovan eller under havsytan? Jag förklarade för honom att det var en undervattensbåt. "Grampus", upplyste jag honom om. "Grampus", var en undervattensbåt. Gå nu och sätt dig därborta och sjung vaggvisor, kamrat. Vilket underverk! "Grampus" var en undervattensbåt. Må så vara! Men vad betydde "grampus"? Det kunde jag också svara på. Jag hade slagit upp det i en uppslagsbok när jag mönstrade på fartyget. "Grampus" betydde späckhuggare. — En späckhuggare, sa jag, är en sorts delfin som ibland går under namnet valmördaren på grund av sina angreppsmetoder och sin stora farlighet. Det är inte något dumt namn på den här skorven, broder. Vi har redan dödat rätt många och mer kommer det att bli så fort vi är rustade att på nytt ta en dust med nazisterna. — För ni krig mot det onda? sa han högtidligt. — Det var inte så dumt sagt, sa jag bistert. De tror att de har besegrat oss, men vi har bara börjat att slåss. Vår tur kommer och det snart. Vid det laget ville han veta vad för vapen vi hade. jag fick chansen att visa honom det, eftersom denna frågesport pågick samtidigt med reparationsarbetena och skepparen hade beslutat låta kanonservisen skjuta några skott på prov medan vi drejade bi bara för att de skulle hålla händerna i styr. Med hans tillåtelse tog jag gamle Johnny med mig upp för att låta honom titta på. Han stirrade med gapande mun när de laddade kanonen. Och när den gav eld och med ett stort dån utspydde ett moln av eld, förlorade han så gott som förståndet. Han kastade sig mot relingen, och om jag inte hade huggit honom i hans trasiga nattskjorta, skulle han ha varit tillbaks i drickat igen, men utan flotte denna gång. Hur som helst dämpade detta hans nyfikenhet. Han var glad att få återvända till sitt kvarter och stanna där, vilket gav mig möjlighet att fortsätta att arbeta med min oförklarligt tysta mottagare. JAG GRANSKADE KOPPLINGARNA för femtioelfte gången när skepparen kom spatserande in. Han stod där och såg på utan att säga ett ord. Till sist sa han: — Fungerar inte, va, Sparks? — Kapten, sa jag dystert, vi har ingen tur med oss längre, inte någon av oss. — Jag förstår vad ni menar, Sparks. Han nickade instämmande. — Det är nästan som om vi var förtrollade, eller hur? Förhäxade? — Just precis. Jag är inte skrockfull, men ... — Inte jag heller, sa skepparen, men jag är nyfiken. Jag undrar om... Sparks, ni har läst elektricitetslära. Får jag fråga er om en sak? Vad är elektricitet för något? Jag skakade på huvudet. — Tyvärr kan ingen svara på det. Det är ingen som vet. — Elektronteorin, sa skepparen för sig själv. I elektronteorin ... står det inte något om att elektroner kan befinna sig på två olika ställen samtidigt? — Jag kommer ihåg en liten aning, sa jag långsamt. Niels Bohr, skulle jag tro. En elektron som förflyttar sig från en bana till en annan utan att någonsin ha befunnit sig i det mellanliggande rummet.. Men jag har aldrig kunnat förstå det, jag har aldrig försökt. Jag är inte vetenskapsman. Jag jobbar bara med apparater som de klipska gossarna uppfinner. — Jag stirrade plötsligt på honom. — Varför frågar ni det, kapten? Har det ... — Bara nyfiken, upprepade skepparen. Kanske ligger svaret där på något vis. Fast det spelar ingen roll. Vi kan inte göra nånting åt det. Vi får vänta och se vad som händer när vi är framme vid fastlandet. — Men jag förstår inte. Vad väntar ni er? Han svarade emellertid inte. Han bara stod där i dörröppningen och sög på sin slocknade pipa och stirrade rakt ut i luften. På morgonen den femte dagen efter vår flykt från Alex kom fastlandet i sikte. Det var en grå och dyster morgon med lågtgående tjocka svarta bankar av cumulusmoln som såg ut att kunna rämna när som helst. Dova åskskrällar varslade om att det drog ihop sig till oväder, när skepparen, Johnny och jag återigen stod på lovarts däck. Där stod också två sjömän som väntade på att skepparen skulle ge order. — Nu så, sa skepparen. Om några minuter är vi så nära vi vågar komma. Sedan sätter vi iland honom, Sparks. — Men styrde inte tredjestyrman kurs mot Beirut, kapten? undrade jag. — Jo. — Där finns det en hamn. Vi behöver inte lägga till utanför kusten här. — Verkligen? — Aningen av ett leende lekte på kaptenens läppar. — Jag undrar det, Sparks. Det vore skönt om ni hade rätt, men — hamn, gjorde en gest när det grå molntäcket ett kort tag lättade och gav oss en glimt av kustlinjen som vi nalkades — men, ser ni, ni har fel. DET VAR SAMMA HISTORIA som hände i Larnaca. Det låg ingen örlogshamn i Beirut, men för mig var det känt som en modern österländsk storstad som det var dubbelt så mycket liv och rörelse i nu för tiden när kriget pågick. Och den sömniga lilla by jag fick skåda var långt ifrån modern. Det fanns bara envåningshus utmed kusten och de få skepp som låg i inloppet var låga träfarkoster med ett enda eller inget segel. — Kapten, sa jag, nu tror jag jag förstår vad det är för fel. Det finns bara en enda tänkbar förklaring. Er sextant är kaputt, där sitter felet ... — Nej, sa skepparen. Det finns en annan förklaring. Förstår ni inte, Sparks? Förstår ni inte? Jag stirrade på honom utan att röra en min, och han ryckte på axlarna. — Jaha. Låt oss inte vänta längre. Vill ni säga adjö till Johnny från mig? Jag vände mig till denne konstige prick, som hade fått ett förväntans- fullt uttryck när hån såg kusten nalkas. Jag rörde vid hans magra skuldra. Han ryckte till. — Nu är det över, Johnny. Vi släpper av er nu. Han nickade. — Må det ske. Ni är min herre. — Något annat, kapten? frågade jag skepparen. — Det var allt, Sparks. Det som sker, det sker. Jag vände mig till Johnny. — Så var det väl inget mer, sa jag. Jo, förresten, det är något jag själv vill ha sagt. Skepparen är säker på att ni är okay, annars skulle han inte låta er löpa så här. Jag vet inte vad jag själv ska tro. Vi vet inte om ni kom från ett vänskapligt •eller ett fientligt skepp. Och ni har varit på "Grampus" i tre dagar. Ni har sett åtskilligt mer än som lämpar sig för civila. — Jag är en ödmjuk Och underdånig tjänare, sa Johnny och återgick till sin gamla vana att tala högtidligt och invecklat, ovärdig de under som jag har fått skåda ... — Ja, det vet jag. Och det blir synd om er ifall ni skvallrar om det ni har sett, när ni väl är tillbaka. Begrips? Vi vet vem ni är, och om det visar sig att ni står på deras sida kommer vi och tar dig. Har ni förstått? Johnny fick ett egendomligt uttryck i sina fanatiska ögon. — Jag hör och lyder, sa han bestämt. Må det ske. Jag omgjordar mina länder för att sida vid sida med eder strida mot mörkrets makter. — Okay, sa jag. Hej då, och lycka till! Jag sträckte fram handen mot honom, men han ville inte ta den. I stället hukade han sig ner och kysste mig på handen. Jag slet mig irriterad loss och kastade en blick på skepparen. Denne suckade bara och nickade med huvudet nästan som om det hade varit väntat. — All right, sa han till de småskrattande sjömännen. De hjälpte ner Johnny i den uppblåsta gummibåt som vi ämnade skicka ut honom i, och sköt i väg honom. Det var krabb sjö och vågorna gick höga. Skepparen nickade till sjömännen. — Olja. Grabbarna tog fram en dunk och begöt vågorna med olja, som spred sig kring. Grampus och gummibåten. Plötsligt sa skepparen: — Det regnar. Det är bäst vi går under däck. De första tunga regndropparna övergick med ens i ett skyfall när vi rusade mot tornet. Luckan som stängdes ovanför oss dämpade de mullrande åskskrällarna. Skepparen rynkade pannan. — Stackars gosse! Jag hoppas han hinner i land innan han är dyblöt. Han gick fram till periskopet och svängde det runt för att titta på Johnny. — Kan ni se honom, kapten? frågade jag. Är han ... — Han klarade det. Nu går han i land: Jag ser folk ... Herregud! Skepparen skrek högt. Han slog händerna för ögonen och ramlade handlöst undan från periskopet. — Vad är det? skrek jag. Vad ... Plötsligt fastnade orden i strupen på mig. "Grampus" hade nämligen börjat surra — märk väl, surra! — och föra ett fruktansvärt oljud vars like jag aldrig hade hört. En hemsk stickande känsla brände i kroppen på mig och jag blev alldeles yr. Det svartnade för ögonen på mig. Jag kunde inte andas. Jag kunde inte röra mig. Jag liksom slungades upp- åt ... föll ... snurrade runt ... och föll med ett gällt skri genom omätliga djup av brännhett mörker till en stor tomhet ... LIKA PLÖTSLIGT som det hade kommit var det över. Skepparen sa något i örat på mig. — Du milde! Sparks, är ni skadad? — Nej, kapten, fick jag fram. Det tror jag inte. Vad var det? Vad var det som hände? — Blixten. Den slog ner i fören. Jag kunde inte se på ett tag. Titta! Han pekade på periskopokularet. Jag tog mig en titt och ryggade tillbaka. Runt omkring oss stod havet i lågor. Blixtnedslaget hade antänt oljan. Plötsligt kom jag att tänka på Johnny. — Stackars krake, sa jag. Han måste tro att vi har blivit ihjälbrända. — Eller att vi försvann i ett hav av eld, sa skepparen. Jag stod där och gapade fånigt. — Se efter igen, Sparks. På andra sidan elden. Stranden. Jag tittade. Lågorna var borta. De tunga molnen hade försvunnit och himlen var klarblå. Ett kustbevakningsfartyg ilade fram mot oss med skummet sprutande kring fören och Union Jack i aktern. Vita, moderna byggnader kantade en hamn med dockor och kajer där det var fullt med liv och rörelse, en modern stads stolthet. Staden var Beirut! — Men ... men jag förstår inte det här! Hur har vi kommit hit? — När kustbevakningen är framme, Sparks, sa skepparen lågmält, ska jag säga att vi råkade ut för en del missöden och kom ur kurs. Jag vågar inte säga sanningen. De skulle aldrig förstå det, lika lite som du eller jag. — Förstå vad? — Var vi har varit, så skepparen, eller när. Jag vet inte om jag kan förklara det, Sparks. Kanske finns det en fullt tillfredsställande logisk förklaring. Det är möjligt att du hade rätt om sextanten; vi felbedömde vår position utanför Cypern. Kanske var, vi opassliga allihop i några minuter när blixten hade slagit ner i båten. Jag vet inte. Det kan tänkas att vi har legat utanför hamnen här i en timme. — Men byn vi såg? — Vi såg den otydligt genom en tillfällig reva i dimman. Det finns något som heter hägringar. — Det tror ni inte på allvar. Ni rationaliserar bara. Han trevade efter pipan och tobakspungen för att med gamla invanda rörelser lugna ner sina uppskakade nerver. — Ja, det gör jag, Sparks. Det jag verkligen tror är fullkomligt omöjligt. — Och det är ... — Tänk om elektriciteten på något vis hade med tiden att göra. Vad skulle då hända? — Med tiden? — Nuet och det förflutna, mumlade skepparen, och framtiden. Dagar och timmar går liksom elektroner från det ena stället till det andra ' utan att någonsin ha tillryggalagt avståndet mellan dem. En bomb var nära .att träffa "Grampus" och allting förändrades på ett konstigt vis. Så blev vi träffade av blixten — och vi har återvänt till vår egen tid. — Ni menar att vi har varit i det ... — Det förflutna, ja. Skepparen hade fått fyr på pipan nu. Han log mot mig. — På det sättet går det att förklara, Sparks. Om jag hade varit en bättre kristen och ni ep bättre jude, hade vi kanske begripit det tidigare. Tänk efter! Påminde inte vår passagerare dig om någon? — Det 'gjorde han hela tiden, medgav jag. Ända sen jag först såg honom. Men jag tror inte jag — vänta ett tag! Nu kommer jag ihåg. En gammal rabbin som jag kände när jag var liten. En eldsjäl, en gammal man som liknade forntidens profeter. — Radion fungerade men du kunde inte få in något i den. Kan det inte ha berott på att det inte fanns något att ta in? — Kapten, jag ... — Det var en man, sa skepparen sakta, som reste från Jafo till Tarsis för att undandra sig Herrens tjänst. Men på vägen fick han sitt straff. Hans skeppskamrater blev vredgade på honom och kastade honom i havet ... Håret reste sig på ända och det kröp i mig. Jag mindes berättelserna nu — de urgamla berättelserna som förtäljdes vid vaxljusen och den mosaisk kantorns mjuka stämma. — Tre dagar, Sparks, sa skepparen. Han var vår passagerare i tre dygn. Och ni talade om för honom vad en späckhuggare var för något. — Vad hette han? viskade jag. — Vi kallade honom för Johnny, sa skepparen med en suck. Det var den närmaste engelska motsvarigheten till hans namn. Men hans verkliga namn, Sparks, var ... TAGEN EDER I AKT! Ångren edra synder och gören bättring, säger jag eder, och bed om deras nåd innan det är för sent; detta påbjuder jag eder. Ty jag har dväljts ibland dem; mina ögon har med bävan skådat deras makt och rättfärdiga vrede. Detta har jag sett, ja, just jag ... Jona av Gath-hephur, Herrens profet! Originalets titel "Uncommon Castaway", först publicerad i novembernumret av Avon Fantasy Reader, 1949. Originaltext: https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Page:Avon_Fantasy_Reader_11_(1949).pdf/29 Kategori:Nelson S. Bond Kategori:Sciencefiction Kategori:Krig